firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
37mm Gun, M3
Overview |place of origin = |manufacturers = Rock Island Arsenal Watervliet Arsenal|period designed = 1938|num built = 18,702 1940: 340 1941: 2,252 1942: 11,812 1943: 4,298|produced period = 1940 - 1943|shell or cartridge = 37x223mmR|rate of fire = Up to 25 rounds per minute|muzzle velocity = Up to 885m/s|maximum range = 6.9km|breech = Vertical block|recoil = Hydrospring|elevation = -10° to +15°|traverse = 60°|sights = Telescopic, M6|length = 3.92m|barrel length = Overall: 2.1m (L/56.6) Bore: 1.98m (L/53.5)|height = 0.96m|width = 1.61m|weight = 413.68kg|rifling = 12 grooves, right-hand twist|dev into = 37mm Gun, M5 37mm Gun, M6}}The 37mm Gun, M3 is an American anti-tank gun. Variants ;37mm Gun, T3 :The first prototype. ;37mm Gun, T7 :A prototype with semi-automatic horizontal sliding block breech. ;37mm Gun, T8 :A prototype with Nordenfelt eccentric crew breech. ;37mm Gun, T10 :Standardized as M3 in 1938, manual vertical block breech. ;37mm Gun, M3 :Towed version, manual breech. ;37mm Gun, M3A1 :Version with threaded barrel end to accept a muzzle brake, which was never issued. ;37mm Gun, M5 :Tank mounted variant with shorter barrel. ;37mm Gun, M6 Tank mounted variant with original barrel length and semi-automatic breech. Carriages ;T1 :Prototype. ;T1E1 :Prototype. ;T5 / M4 :Adopted version. ;M4A1 :Improved traverse controls. ;Airborne Carriage :In 1942, Airborne Command requested a version with removable trails. A prototype was tested, but in 1943 the project was deemed unnecessary and was dropped. Ammunition Ammunition came in boxes marked 37x223R, Cartridge Case M16. ;AP M74 Shot :AP-T - Armour Piercing Tracer * Overall Weight: 1.51kg * Projectile Weight: 0.87kg * Muzzle Velocity: 884m/s * Penetration @ 457m/0°: 36mm * Penetration @ 914m/20°: 25mm ;APC M51 Shot :APCBC-T - Armour Piercing Capped Ballistic Cap * Overall Weight: 1.58kg * Projectile Weight: 0.87kg * Muzzle Velocity: 884m/s * Penetration @ 457m/0°: 61mm * Penetration @ 914m/20°: 53mm * Penetration vs homogeneous @ 457m/30°: 53mm * Penetration vs homogeneous @ 914m/30°: 46mm * Penetration vs homogeneous @ 1,371m/30°: 40mm * Penetration vs homogeneous @ 1,828m/30°: 33mm * Penetration vs face-hardened @ 457m/30°: 46mm * Penetration vs face-hardened @ 914m/30°: 40mm * Penetration vs face-hardened @ 1,371m/30°: 38mm * Penetration vs face-hardened @ 1,828m/30°: 33mm ;HE M63 Shell :HE - High Explosive * Overall Weight: 1.42kg * Projectile Weight: 0.73kg * Filler: 39g TNT * Muzzle Velocity: 792m/s ;HE Mk II :HE - High Explosive * Overall Weight: 1.23kg * Projectile Weight: 0.56m * Filler: 27g TNT ;Canister M2 :Canister * Overall Weight: 1.58kg * Projectile Weight: 0.88kg * Filler: 122 steel balls * Muzzle Velocity: 762m/s ;TP M51 Shot :TP - Target Practice * Overall Weight: 1.45kg * Projectile Weight: 0.87kg ;Drill Cartridge M13 :Drill :The M13 cartridge was meant to simulate the APC M51 Shot. * Overall Weight: 1.45kg * Projectile Weight: 0.73kg ;Drill Cartridge T5 :Drill :The T5 cartridge was meant to simulate the HE M63 Shell. * Overall Weight: 1.45kg * Projectile Weight: 0.73kg ;Blank Cartridge 10-gauge with adapter M2 :Blank * Overall Weight: 0.93kg Category:37mm Category:37x223mmR Category:USA Category:Anti-Tank Gun Category:WWII Category:Second Sino-Japanese War Category:Artillery